


Warframe sin

by SirenaSib



Series: Sinful Writings [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, mentions Alad V, mentions Lotus, mentions Mesa, mentions Valkyr, sorta au ish, tenno are Warframe no child form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Tyl Regor was contacted by Alad V to trade a Volt Warframe for materials. He took the deal knowing the high value that the frame are but wasn’t expecting everything that happens to happen.Warframe are Tenno, no child variation. Definatly doesn’t follow lore. Tbh it’s a shameless fic for me but I’ll take request, but won’t guarenteen that they will be writen.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is far from my other works and I guess would be called a AU but idk. Shameless writings for me and maybe some others.

Tyl Regor was a smart man, he was a lead scientist after all. However when Alad V made an offer to trade him a Tenno for a multitude of resources it caught him off guard.

Capturing a Tenno was difficult and very valuable. Alad was also one to make a Proxy out of a warframe, but not sell one, and definitely to a Grineer.

"How do I know this is not some Corpus trick?"

"Well it's quite simple. I have the coordinates to the ship that currently has it. If you provide me the resources I will give you the tenno."

"How many occupy the ship?"

"Heh only a few. Just leave your payment with them. Hurry Regor, I hear the Tenno are planning on rescuing them."

The feed died with it leaving just the location to the ship.

He was surprised again seeing that they captured a Volt Warframe, seeing how it was an electric frame but here it was with a large wire out of it's back and smaller ones coming from its arms as well.

The capsule they had it in was a small grey box with holographic windows looking into the room. He noticed the claw marks and electric current scratched into the walls.

The frame itself was curled into the corner dozing off but trying to stay awake. The only noticeable difference about this one from others was the gaping maw it had. He could see its purple flesh, a weird tongue like part curling around tasting the air.

It was a feral frame. Alad must of had it for a long time if its maw was opened and it was curled like that. There had been only two other times where he seen a feral frame.

He would need to find infested to get a proper study.

He hasn't figured out why a feral frame would go after infested flesh to eat, perhaps it's a trait they have in common with Feral Kavats.

He accepted the deal. His troops carried crates of resources as the corpus transferred the pod.

He kept a close eye on the Volt watch as it threw its hands down beside it as it felt the pod start to move. He could see sparks fly of the frame as the pod was finally placed on the ship. It rose to its feet pacing around before it clawed at the walls again.

He heard the corpus chatter before suddenly the Volt gave a shriek and collapsed to the floor curling up in pain. It continued to do so till Tyl Regor had to step in and tell the Corpus to stop harming the subject.

They spat something at him in their language before leaving the ship. He looked back at the Volt now curled into the corner again. He would need to find some infested soon.

 

They found a small cargo ship abandoned having been infected. He commanded the other two ships to stay back and keep cover as his crew geared up into hazmat suits. The connected to the other ship and could hear the infested pound at the airlock door to the cargo ship.

His crew was uncertain at the idea first but seeing the Volt frame crumpled on the floor weak put aside their doubts.

He opened the door to the capsule and watched as the Volt curled in tighter slightly before slowly releasing and getting up. It placed a tentative foot out before coming of the the pod and stood in front of the entrance. It looked at him snapping its maw a few times before it quickly turned to the door that went to the cargo ship.

The Volt ran to the doors and a Grineer trooper closed their ship door as the Cargo door opened.

 

He found the Volt a while later crouched over an Ancient with its maw tearing at its infested flesh savagely.

It turned its head sharply seeing him there before giving a hiss and going back to its meal.

He could tell a noticable difference now that the Volt had ate. Ozone laced the air as sparks continued to come off the frame. Its energy glowing very brightly as its vents hissed releasing bad cycles energy now that fresh energy was being gathered.

He never seen a warframe eat and hearing its maw snap shut hard from the lack of teeth made a small shiver of fear go down his spine.

He walked slowly and carefully to the frame as it continued its feast. His hand carefully wrapped around the large cord along it's back and he pushed his thumb into the button releasing the clasp and yanked the cord away.

The Volt quickly retaliated tackling him suddenly and screeched in his face before stopping. It wrapped a hand around its shoulder trying to feel their back. He could see a faint glow come from it's back and could hear the movement of flesh as it healed the wounds left by the cord.

The Volt looked back down at Tyl before moving its arms in front of itself showing the other bonds the Corpus placed on it. It gave a small quiet hiss trying to get him to realise and release the bonds.

He slowly lifted his hand grabbing one of the arms and tore the bond plate in half splitting it off the Volt's arm. Then he did the same to the other one.

He was expecting the Volt to try and kill him when it quickly got up and pulled at one of his arms and tried to lift him up. He got up and it looked up at him seemingly awaiting orders. He nodded his head toward the side. Giving a direction before speaking.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

He can't remember entirely how long that the Volt had became a part of his troops but it was loyal to him.

Many Tenno had attempted rescue missions to retrieve the Volt but even then it fought against its siblings.

Tyl had learned alot about this specific Tenno and helped slightly. He thinks it was from Alad originally having the Volt for a long time that it changed and mutated from the stress it was put under but it wasn't something that could help his people.

"Static, come here."

He wasn't found of the name his troops had gave it but it was better then just calling it Volt. It quickly move to Tyl and sat on one of the lab tables while giving it's small whine. It still hated the scans and testing even if they weren't as intrusive or painful from being numbed but he knew Alad had tortured the poor thing.

The process started like normal, he would do all the scan and systems check as well as recording other data before he stopped.

"Open wide."

Static gave it's small hiss of warning before opening its maw to be looked over. Tyl had checked it times before but the Volt had a tendency to nibble or slightly bite down at objects that intruded its mouth but it restrained this time.

Tyl pulled his hand away from the maw taking notes of the scan and samples he collected as Static cracked its mouth shut quietly a few times.

Today he would check its vents. He scanned the temperature, energy, and chemical output it created before slowly touching around the vents.

Static gave a slightly choked growl as it grabbed onto a arm and table. He watched its reaction as he continued his methodical touches before his finger grazed over the vent. It was flesh there with a slight charge of electricity that made his finger tingle as Static gave a slight whine.

It was facing away not looking at Regor as he continued his process. He glanced down and now noticed the change in the Volt. Its ground had a slit with its own member slowly coming out as well as another one below that with small tendrils waving slightly around.

He must of stopped rubbing the vent for the Volt gave a whine as it glanced at him. He went back to rubbing the vent as his other hand moved down to the slit and member where rubbing around the slit and watching as the member came out faster.

It was a purple color before fading to a dark blue at the base and small ridges along the underside. He gave it a small touch and watched as the Volt collapsed onto it's back as it whined again.

He trailed the hand at the member down to the lower slit and felt the tendrils grab onto his finger as he rubbed around.

The Volt spread its legs farther as it clawed at the lab table. Even though he hadn't slid a finger in it was very sensitive.

He wondered slightly if Alad found this out which made him growl. He had come to respect and appreciate the frame.

His finger slid in and made the Volt arch it's back slightly. Tyl started to feel discomfort in his groin as the codpiece left no room for his member. The Volt lifted itself to its elbows as he pulled off the offending piece and it gave a trill.

He pulled his hand away as the tendrils slowly released him to welcome the new member. He slowly slid into the small frame as its head rolled back and a whine came from it. He had slid in far and it was so tight as the tendrils wrapped around him. The Volt wrapped its legs around his waist and squeezed sliding him just a bit more. Before relaxing enough for Regor to move.

His pace was slow with drawn out thrusts, coming almost all the way out before thrusting in all the way. He could feel the tingle of electricity as his thrust continued.

He moved the legs from his waist to his shoulders as his pace turned brutal. The Volt gave a whine at the feeling as a hand slid around its body finding vehand and the other tracked to its own member and gave rough pumps matching Tyl's pace. Tyl's hands braced around the Volt's head as he leaned forward slightly causing it to whine again.

Static's maw was agape as it's panted and its vents hissed out. Tyl's pace grew more erratic when he felt the Volt suddenly clamp down around him and a pale blue fluid came from the Volt as it gave a high pitch whine. Tyl followed after grunting one more time as he thrusted in hard.

His body tingled all over as he felt sparks of electricity come from the Volt. He felt the tendrils from the Volt relax their grip and he slowly pulled out. He watched as a few drops of their fluid drip out before its bottom slit closed. Its member also sliding back in and the upper slit closing as well. He took some of the cum that was still on the volts chest and belly and collected a small sample.

The Volt moved its legs and sat up giving a hiss in complaint at the mess on it. They both needed to clean up.


	2. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a Warframe.

His troops found the frame in one of their recent excavations. It was a Equinox Warframe that appeared to by modified. He wasn't sure how long it was down in the water for but it wasn't long it seemed. There wasn't enough growth or chemical deterioration from the water to show.

He had it placed in one of the quarantine labs. Static had found out they found another frame and was quick to get to the location. It paced back and forth having been denied entrance since Tyl stated he wanted to look over it.

Static snapped its maw at him looking back and forth constantly and gave a irritated whine at the lack of words.

He let the Volt in the lab with him only if they didn't touch anything. He activated the machines in the lab and placed multiple wires over the Equinox gaining different scans.

The scans showed it was alive but barely. The Volt quickly moved suddenly and moved its hands hovering over the form as a green gas like substance fell over the Equinox. It was seeped into the skin through the multiple vents.

Slowly fingers twitched but the energy was to low for full body movement. The Volt grabbed a hold of one of the hands and electric currents flowed off the Volt into the Equinox's arm into its own systems giving it energy.

The Volt leaned into the table then and let go of the hand almost out of their own energy. The Equinox twitched a few more times before suddenly rising up and splitting into its two forms back to back watching both Tyl and Static.

Static was quick to go in front of Regor knowing how Tenno in the past tried to kill him. Regor could hear various sounds come from the Volt as its arms moved, it was communicating with the Equinox.

The Equinox lowered its arms and stance before going back to its composite form. Static turned back to Regor tilting its head to the exit a few times before going back to the Equinox. Static waves its arms to the table as Regor reluctantly left. He trust Static.

 

* * *

 

 

He felt the electricity in the air before the doors open. Static walked in trailed by the Equinox and a few Grineer. Static was making irritated noises and kept gesturing to the troops in irritation to Tyl Regor.

"What?"

More noises and frustrated body language.

"They are following orders, you know the rules Static."

A whine

"Must I teach you again?"

The Volt gave a squeak before silencing but stood in a irritated posture. The Equinox made a noise back to the Volt before the two walked off, Volt still irritated and the Equinox unaffected by the entourage.

 

* * *

 

 

The Equinox, Duality, had stayed with the Grineer for quite some time. Troops had grown use to seeing both Static and Duality together as they did their own patrol around the Sea Labs.

The Equinox was better at keeping conversation, even with the slight problem of two frames as one.

They made it to the spot the Volt had unofficially claim as its own and now shared with the Equinox when they prompted the question.

"You don't speak? How come?"

The Volt shrugged. Don't know, why bother, why ask

The Equinox split its form in two.

"If you allow we would like to assist you. Something is wrong, you should be able to communicate more than you currently are."

If something was wrong with Static then it needs to be fixed soon, what if it could hurt the troops or even Regor, especially how close they are.

The Volt nodded. The room was engulfed in a soft pink glow as the Night Form, Dul, hovered her hands over the Volt. She paused on Static’s arms, back, and neck. Laty, the Day Form, took to rubbing the Volts back as Dul rubbed the arms.

“Your body shows previous signs of entrapment. . . No. . . Alad he did this, didn’t he?”

The Volt growled and nodded.

“How did I not see this earlier, it makes sense now. Valkyr couldn’t speak for a while, only scream, all she could do was scream, he forced this on you, like he did her and Mesa.”

Static vaguely remembers hearing another screams, of anger and fear. She screamed a lot, till her voice would crack and Alad would break her apart piece by piece to build his Zanuka.

Mesa he wasn’t sure with her. He seen them before but when they went on a rescue mission to get him one time he felt the urge to devour her, like she was more infested then Warframe.

Slowly the faint pain and irritation in Statics back and arms went away. Dul slowly placed her hands on the side of Static's neck. It gave a few tentative nips at the air at the close proximity of the hands but let them be.

Slowly the neck felt lighter and not constricted. Breathing became easier and the lower jaw didnt feel as stiff. 

"Try saying something, anything that comes to mind."

Jaw clacked open and closed a few times before

"Thank you."

The pink glow dissipated slowly. But the Sun and Moon variations hugged the Volt.

"Your welcome, let us know if you require more assistants, we wish to stay here, even with the occasional testing Tyl Regor does, from the sound of it you dont mind them.

They released him as the Volt squeaked. Laty moved around front linking arms with Dul.

"Do not mind her Static, she enjoys teasing."

Static gave a nod and shuffled his feet.

"I'll go find Regor, let him now your staying. You two should rest now, I know healing cant be easy, even more so when your split."


End file.
